Beloved
by candelight
Summary: One rainy recess, Timmy gets hit by a car. This is a NON TRAGEDY FIC, Folks! As three frantic fairies tend to a broken Timmy's body, a mother has to ask herself exactly what her godson is to her.
1. Chapter 1

Beloved

One rainy recess, Timmy gets hit by a car. (This is a NON TRAGEDY FIC, Folks!) As three frantic fairies tend to a broken Timmy's body, a mother has to ask herself exactly what her godson is to her.

A piercing horn.

Blinding fire dancing into his eyes as he flew backwards on silver wings....

&^TTUYO*%^^&)????

Raindrops splashing everywhere, down his aching body-someone perpetually screaming and screaming...

Why, he couldn't guess, even as Timmy Turner's head met the cool concrete below his head.

They sounded like they were about to be murdered-what was wrong?

What had happened? She needed help....so why couldn't his body move?

And there were crimson lights in his eyes now, swaying back and forth-

Before Darkness drowned everything out.

* * *

_Ti..._

_Mmmmy.....Timm.....?_

The incoherent whisper vaguely caressed Timmy's comatose mind, but without effect. Still, the whispers continued, fighting to be noticed, to receive a response… to do anything

that would bring about… a change. And after a long moment of persistence, they finally did.

_"Timmy? Sweetheart__?"_

Although the sound still seemed distant, this time, it penetrated Timmy's consciousness enough for him to recognize it as a voice. …But whose?

Needing to know the answer, the boy's brain forced a command upon his body, and the ten year old's eyes slowly began to open.

Fuzz.

A vague blur of color from the warmth that surrounded his body. Eyes flashing in and out focus, Timmy at last saw a soft shade of violet near his face.

Something cool touched his forehead. Timmy shuddered slightly as something began to drip down his face.

A far off puff of air. Cosmo put his head in his hands.

He wasn't normally the type to worry, but this was just....

Timmy had no idea the immense relief the fairy felt at the present moment.

The only thing really stirring around in Timmy's mind was trying to figure out where he was. For some reason, he didn't recognize his surroundings. But upon remembering he had

a voice, he opened his mouth to ask the pink haired woman currently looking down at him.

"……?"

Timmy winced, eyes abruptly closing.

A tremendous sting had overwhelmed his parched throat, causing an aching throb serrate against the dry organ like sand paper.

Seeing the boy's discomfort and what he was attempting to do, Wanda hastily moved over to one of the nightstands and picked up a small jug, filling a small glass to the very brim

with icy water. Very carefully, Wanda picked up Timmy's head, supporting it with her hand, and tipped the contents into Timmy's partially parted lips.

Timmy nearly moaned. Cool, moist, and absolute heaven to the throbbing mass of flesh, Timmy was quite sorry when the glass moved away.

He still couldn't see very well...and, with the mild movement that Wanda had caused to his head, everything was spinning in an absentminded motion.

"Timmy.....are you alr-?"

But Wanda's voice died on her lips as Timmy slipped away once again.

---

It was the aching....everything that awoke Timmy next.

His body was extremely stiff as well, as if he hadn't moved for quite some time.

Concentrating, he managed to focus-it was dark this time; that much he could tell.

Weird.....Timmy frowned slightly.

Silence.

Deathly silence....it must be quite late.

The house was so quiet....no TV blaring, Mom and Dad chattering, or Vicky torching random objects....

Something felt wrong. A reckless urge overtook him.

Timmy slowly attempted to sit up, but his weak limbs were making it very difficult. If only....Timmy struggled with his unexpectedly heavy body.

An electric shock raced through his mind, eyes widening slightly as his ragged breaths cut off.

And when a wave of agony unexpectedly shot through his torso, Timmy fell back against his pillow, his eyes squeezing shut. He quickly grabbed his chest as an inaudible gasp of

pain escaped his lips. But the former action only confused the poor boy again.

What on....?!

Every fiber of his body was burning, flames blossoming in his blood as he lay back, shivering nonetheless.

It was FREEZING in here! Everything-the blanket, the bed, the air, the wooden bedposts-it was pure ice!

"C-Co..."

Timmy awkwardly lifted up his arm, squinting to see in the darkness.

And shrieked, heart pounding, decidedly more awake this time.

His arm was incased in something glutinous and heavy, tightly wrapped up and bound in a white bundle of cloth.

As were his two legs.

His other arm was in a sling, but it hurt when he moved it.

A hand touched his face. The boy started violently, head swimming as he tried to make the face out.

"W-Wanda?"

-----

It was indeed Wanda, her eyes much more dullened then their usual cheer and hustle. Timmy opened his mouth to speak, but Wanda quietly put a finger on his mouth.

"Mrmmth-?"

A pair of hands pulled the boy to her, embracing him extremely tightly around the waist, to avoid his bandaged chest and limbs. Despite his confusion, Timmy found himself

awkwardly hugging her too.

"Um....W-Wanda...? What..."

"You woke up earlier, sweetheart. Do you remember?"

Timmy paused, then slowly shook his head. If what Wanda said was true, he must've been delirious.

"So....what did-?"

Wanda only held him tighter, silencing him.

"Just try and remember, hon Give it a minute..."

Timmy closed his eyes.

---

Sanjay's eyes had widened.

_"TIMMY, GET BACK!"_

_But the boy had hastily seized the rubber ball that was Cosmo from the road as he staggered into another upright position._

_The boys had been in a game of four square, before a sickly green ball bounced away down the road, yelping and threatening to hurl the entire time as Timmy groaned._

_"Geez....hang on, guys. I'll get it."_

_Wanda and Poof had been watching the spectacle with interest from a nearby picnic table as a thermos and lunchbox._

_As Timmy whipped around, eyes bright and snappy, it had happened._

_The boy froze, like a deer caught in the headlights._

_HONK!  
_

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKK! _

_SMASH._

_Cosmo had bounced helplessly away as an uneasy silence swept over the schoolyard._

_And, as people began to rush forward, they had to wonder where that screaming was coming from._

_* * *_

_Timmy's parents had been away on "business."_

_So all Wanda could do was watch, helpless and furious, as her godson was taken away on a stretcher._

_But that didn't stop the fairies to take the boy away while he lay in the ER._

_In Timmy's room, while Wanda struggled with a roll of bandages, shaking Timmy's body._

"Timmy.....Timmy, look at me," the fairy pleaded, taking a hold of the boy's face, feeling ill with fear by how abnormally pale and cold it was—even on a winter afternoon.

Glazed over blue orbs met Wanda's frightened ones, but Timmy said nothing.

He did his best to keep his eyes focused on his godmother, but his vision was darkening just as quickly as he was losing the battle to remain conscious. The boy didn't want to embrace the darkness that beckoned him; quite the opposite. But his exhausted body was not giving him any other choice.

Timmy couldn't hold back the fear-induced tears that leaked out of his eyes. Wanda's own eyes burned.

"Oh, sweetie," Wanda said softly, her voice dripping with terror, while she tenderly wiped away the tears from one of the young child's cheeks, only to smudge more blood on it. "I-I never meant---I'm…Come on honey, we're almost done…"

Wanda couldn't help but ask herself if she were making empty promises. She abruptly shook herself.

"You're going to be alright, I promise. Just stay awake for a little while longer..."

Timmy just stared at her, the woman's voice now a hollow echo in his ears. But there was something about it that he wished he had the reasoning to understand. He just vaguely

realized it was comforting. And it made the fact that his body was shutting down easier to accept.

The last thing Timmy saw was Wanda's stricken eyes.

"NO, TIMMY!" the fairy screamed when the boy's eyes rolled back and his body went limp before she seized Timmy's pulse.

"Dangit, Dangit, Dangit, Timmy don't die, Please don't-"

But Timmy's breaths were raspy. And slow.

"No, no…," Wanda whispered fearfully, shaking the unconscious boy in her arms, clearly becoming more hysterical by the second.

"Honey, wake up! _**Please**_, wake up! For the love of---" The woman suddenly choked on his word as she saw something beginning to stain her own hands and clothing.

* * * * *

Timmy bit his lip. Wanda was staring at her hands.

"We...bandaged you up," she said finally, wiping her eyes as she turned her head away. "It's been One and a half days since you've been sleeping."

Timmy winced.

Ouch.

"....oh. Wanda, I'm really sor-"

At this, the fairy's temper flared.

"SORRY? Timmy, you nearly died! It's our fault you nearly-I-why can't...?"

Wanda swallowed.

"You nearly....died," she said again.

"Sweetheart...."

And, to Timmy's immense embarassment, Wanda poofed the two of them to the rocking chair. Timmy gulped as he flushed.

"Moooo-oooooom! You only do this with Poof!"

Wanda just shrugged, cradling Timmy's head in her lap.

"Well....I generally do this with all my children."

----

If any of his friends had seen this, Timmy would've died.

But....this felt alright.

As the chair rocked back and forth, Timmy's eyelids began to grow slightly heavy, Wanda's hands on his head, stroking through chestnut locks.

For a few minutes, there was no sound, save for the constant creaking of the chair and the rain falling outside, before Wanda began to softly sing.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay...._

Timmy closed his eyes as Wanda pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

Beloved

Hello. ^^ I'm not very good at staying away...gomen nasai. :) Though I need to pull a vanishing act soon.

Anyhoo, hope you like this update! It'll be short-hope you like it anyways.

Wanda plays a small music box tune...you may like to listen to it. ^^ Just get rid of the pauses.

http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=C_l7ptwIBK0

Oh-and Happy Columbus Day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Quote:_

_There are certain dreams I cherish_

_which I'd like to see some true,_

_There are things I would accomplish_

_when my time of life is through,_

_But the task my heart is on_

_is to guide someone a little mild_

_And to make myself successful_

_and remind myself that little fellow's **my** child._

_

* * *

_

There are many reasons to celebrate in this world.

When Timmy's birthday dawned-seeing as his parents once again forgot the occasion, breaking the whole, "We'd never forget your birthday,

Tommy!" promise....(Well, it was kind of inevitable, seeing as they couldn't even remember the kid's name) Fairy World threw an enormous bash

for their favorite Chosen One that lasted for six hours.

Well....nine, actually, seeing as everyone was too hyped up on sugar to really begin the simple processes of cleaning up.

Elmer would celebrate-and gladly, too-if the boil on his face ceased plotting murderous stages to dominate all mortal life.

However, that might be a tad too much to hope for-so we shall move on.

Doctor Bender celebrated with Chester-on the eighth anniversary of his normal visits to an office where scum has begun courtship meetings with

the mutating fungi next to the "No Screaming" sign.

The little things-your learning how to ride a bike, the big things-passing that college exam with flying colors-are as profound as they sometimes

seem scant.

And Timmy was discovering such, seeing as the day had _finally_ dawned-his bandages were to finally come off….as soon as the sleeping goldfish in

the nearby bowl awoke.

The room was dark-the nearby digital clock reading 5:00 a.m. The ten year old was staring expectantly at the wall, heart hammering with

excitement.

But he couldn't bring himself to wake them-much as his instinct to limp out of bed and start clanging a wooden spoon against some conveniently

located next to some aluminum pans.

Although his fairies had prepared a celebration-a massive street fair, complete with musical entertainment, free food, and…..and….

Timmy thought the helicopter rides were a bit much, but he was going to enjoy them, regardless.

But, ashamed as he was to admit this to anyone-including himself-he would indeed miss the past thirteen and a half days of quiet solitude with

his fairies.

Timmy had no idea he could even come close to remotely liking: Sitting still, getting rest-doing the above for an extended period of time….

As boring had it had been-the trio had done their best to keep Timmy entertained. Although Wanda's soup tasted like something had died in

it-and Cosmo remarked he thought he might've recognized that old sweat sock of his (Wanda had socked him for that one) he had appreciated

her efforts on making homemade soup for him.

Poof had beat him soundlessly in many board games-though, he would've wondered, if cheating in a competition was not against Da

Rules…..if Poof was deliberately doing something to the die.

~*~

Cosmo, well….kept sticking the Monopoly pieces up his nose. And some of the interventions that had gone on were rather strange….

_Timmy: A-HA! You've landed on my property!_

_Cosmo: Wha?! Can't I just pay the rent later?! You know I'm good at repaying debts!_

_Timmy: I'd LIKE to believe you, Cosmo….but you've been in Jail three times._

_Cosmo: Noooooo! THEY TOLD ME IT WOULD BE LIKE THIS ON THE OUTSIDE!_

And then there was other round…..

_Timmy: Cosmo-you're not allowed to rob the bank!_

_Cosmo: Too bad! I've been in Jail too many times-YOU'RE NOT PUTTING ME BACK IN THE SLAMMER, COPPER!_

There had been the occasional videogame….which was quite fun as it was, unless you added a mechanical bull riding disco party.

~*~

But if any of his friends found out what he enjoyed the most….well….

That was the truly embarrassing part. Although he was looking forwards to beginning a sequence of new extreme wishes-which included being

shot from a cannon from Saturn to the Pacific Ocean…where Cosmo would be waiting as a whale to projectile Timmy to Afghanistan…

Often, the medication wore off at night-and he was advised to never take too much of it. Whenever Timmy awoke at night….well….

He could never exactly remember when his Mom had last held him-and therefore, at first, he was a little shy whenever Wanda wanted to rock

him.

But the feeling of being hugged by someone he considered a parent-a little more so, occasionally…..well, Wanda would also play a small music

box she had received as a little girl-and one the possessions she owned from her childhood that she had not thrown at Blonda during one of her

samurai sword fights to the death.

Yet.

But as girly as the tune was, it had more then often lulled Timmy to sleep, leaving him with a sense of security that he only vaguely felt familiar.

Cosmo was stirring. Timmy braced himself, a small, bittersweet smile on his face.

Five….

Four…

And the room exploded into streamers.

Timmy shrugged, a goofy grin on his face as a wordless wave of the wand caused the room to be overwhelmed with-!

&($!^&%(&%!!!!

_Three-Two-One-!_

~*~

Timmy collapsed under his sheets, euphorically grinning as he stared at his smooth, unmarked skin, occasionally poking at it with trembling

fingers.

It had been a long day of festivity-and he suspected that the day's eating habits would put a hummingbird in a diabetic coma-but it had been

well worth it.

Still...

Even tucked in, exhausted-he couldn't really bring himself to close his eyes.

Something felt rather wrong.

* * *

It was two a.m when he heard her.

Timmy curiously peeked at Wanda-who had poofed out of the fishbowl, still in her bathrobe. She was pouring herself a cup of coffee, looking

weary.

"Wanda?"

The pink haired fairy started, nearly dropped her mug as she was about to take a sip, and wrenched around in surprise.

"T-T-Timmy! I thought you'd-well, uh..."

She looked regretful.

"Sorry, sport. Didn't mean to wake you."

Timmy just shook his head.

"Nah. I've been awake for awhile. Couldn't sleep either?"

Wanda plunked herself on the bed with a sigh.

"...no. So, sport-excited about school tomorrow?"

Timmy made a face. Wanda laughed.

"How come you're drinking coffee? That won't help."

Wanda's own smile fell slightly.

"Well.....I dunno. Just....well...."

She cast an anxious look at Timmy.

"Sweetheart....are you SURE you're alright? If not, we can always write another...."

Tempting. But Timmy shook his head, a small smile on his face regardless.

"Nah. I can't miss too many days-or I'll flunk the term."

Wanda nodded, eyes downcast. Then, without warning, she pulled Timmy into a rather awkward hug.

"Sweetie?"

Timmy's chin was now resting on Wanda's shoulder.

"Mmmm?"

Wanda opened her mouth, closed it, and clasped him closer.

"...nothing. It's just....a little sad."

Timmy cast the fairy a bewildered look as he withdrew slightly.

"Sad? How?"

The fairy wrung her hands, biting her lipsticked mouth.

"W-well, y-you see, I-"

She wasn't able to finish; Timmy hugged her.

It was a silent hug, but silence can often say a thousand words.

And Wanda understood them, because she returned the hug wholeheartedly as she dabbed at her eyes.

"T-Timmy?"

"Yeah?"

Now Wanda was the one to withdraw slightly.

"Pull another stunt like that, and I'll kill you," she said lightly, giving him a small bop to the head.

Timmy managed a twisted smile.

"Darn it. You ruined my plans for tomorrow."

Wanda simply chuckled.

"Well, hon, we best be getting back to-"

Timmy flushed.

"Uh.....Wanda? Please...uh....if you don't mind, will you....?"

* * *

Cosmo withdrew in the shadows, a small, triumphant smile on his face as he clutched an upside down camera.

Revenge was sweet.

He turned to glance at the two dozing figures on the rocking chair, music box tune fading to a dying tinkle in the background. The ballerina

ceased her hapless spin-and more then likely, was probably glad to end her eternal waltz. He'd be nauseous right now if he were her.

Just like when he had gotten the role of the bunny rabbit in his own ballerina career as a third year.....and later, in Swan Lake, Cosmo played the

roll of a rock.

He turned before heading back to the fishbowl-and managed a grin as his eyebrows creased.

Awww.

Revenge was sweet-but this was sweeter.

Until he sent it to paper view, that was.


End file.
